Profesor Jimmy
by MoripartyB
Summary: Kid!John, Kid!Sherlock. El profesor Moriarty amaba a todos sus alumnos. Especialmente al pequeño John. El gobierno britanico acaba de adoptar al pequeño mas inteligente para entrenarlo para ser el mejor detective del mundo.
1. Profesor Moriarty

El profesor Moriarty del jardín de niños era el profesor más amado de la escuela. Todos los niños lo adoraban. Simpático, gracioso y divertido eran adjetivos que siempre lo seguían a donde fuera mencionado.

La escuela era muy afortunada de tener un profesor tan querido como él. Y él era muy afortunado por estar en un jardín de niños, de padres poderosos y ricos como él.

El profesor Moriarty, llamado Jimmy por los niños, era uno de los instructores principales del jardín, manejaba cualquier asunto de forma profesional y eficaz. Era el mejor.

Un buen día, en una de las clases avanzadas que daba para los niños sobresalientes, sus favoritos, un niño comenzó a llorar al término de la jornada mientras sus compañeros salian del salón.

Se acercó al pequeño niño rubio que vestía un sueter muy suave a la vista y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura aunque arrugara un poco su costoso pantalón en el proceso.

Ese niño especialmente, era uno de los favoritos del profesor Jimmy, era muy atento a la clase y muy astuto, además de valiente con sus 5 años de vida (Tras haberse enfrentado con unos compañeros que molestaban a otro pequeño para defenderlo). Así que verlo llorar era muy alarmante a su parecer.

— ¿Qué pasa Johnny boy? ¿Algún problema?– se permitió una sonrisa ligera mientras veía con la mayor dulzura que tenía hacía el pequeño.

—Si–, apenas podía hablar entre sollozos mientras sorbía su llanto con la nariz —mis padres se molestaron esta mañana y no quiero llegar a mi casa porque me van a pegar.

El profesor James recuerda muy bien a los padres de John, eran de los pocos padres que apenas podían costear la escuela porque creían que su hijo era especial, y no es que John no fuera especial, pero también recuerda a su hermana, una chica que apenas recordaban sus padres perdiendo todas las esperanzas en ella. Por lo tanto esas esperanzas estaban en John.

Aún así siente que los padres de John son muy agresivos entre ellos, y en incontables ocasiones vio como su padre le daba pequeños golpes para que subiera al auto cuando salía de la escuela. Eso no era nada justo a su parecer.

— ¿Por eso no quieres llegar a tu casa?– preguntó, suavizando la voz y poniendo un brazo alrededor del niño.

— Si, aún me duelen los brazos.

—¿Los brazos? ¿Qué tienen tus brazos John?– separandose un poco del rubio, notando como dejaba de sollozar, y se levantaba las mangas del sueter.

Sus cejas se juntaron en un ángulo imposible y sus facciones se contrajeron hasta formar una mueca de ira en su estado más puro. Nada justificaba las marcas en los brazos de un niño que no podía defenderse de sus padres.

Relajó sus músculos y recompuso su cara para mirar al pequeño.

—¿Puedo?

El chico asintió suavemente con la cabeza y Jim tomó con ambas manos el brazo derecho de John, tocando las heridas superficiales. Sí sus conclusiones sobre las marcas eran correctas, y obviamente lo eran, las heridas no tan profundas habían sido hechas con rasguños gruesos de alguien que no tenía una higiene adecuada siquiera para cortar sus uñas. Seguramente de su padre.

Tomo el otro brazo y notó marcas parecidas, pero la diferencia en ellas es que los rasguños fueron hechos con unas uñas largas y arregladas De su madre.

Sus dientes rechinaron en el silencio del salón y soltó delicadamente el brazo amoratado. Sus padres pelearon y forzejearon con John. Divorcio seguramente.

—¿Te duele mucho?– cuestionó mientras se levantaba y sacudía las arrugas de su camisa remangada y su pantalón.

—Si, no quiero ir a mi casa, quiero vivir aquí en la escuela– el niño se cruzó de brazos e infló ligeramente las mejillas. Adorable.

Jim sonrió ante la respuesta del niño. Realmente quería mucho a Johnny. Casi como a un propio hijo.

—Pero entonces, nunca mas verías a tu padres, ¿te gustaría eso?

John asintió y miró al profesor. No había rastro de duda en sus ojos.

—¿Y sí desaparecen porque tú te vas?– ladeó la cabeza cuestionando al niño, comenzando a imaginar que podría pasar con sus padres.

— No me importan, ¡los odio!– gritó con enfado el rubio moviendo los brazos a sus costados soltando su exclamación a la cual Jim sonrió.

— Entonces no regreses a casa, ven a vivir conmigo, yo te trataré como si fueras mi propio hijo– sonrió hacia al niño abriendole los brazos a modo de abrazo y John solo pudo correr a él abrazando sus piernas al contacto.

El profesor Jimmy se sintió feliz en ese momento. Él pensaba en que su vida era perfecta, pero siempre le había hecho falta alguien a quien mimar además de así mismo y vio en John lo que quería para él.

Ya se encargaría de sus padres después.

— Entonces ve por tu mochila y esperame sentado, haré una llamada y después te vienes conmigo, ¿qué tal?– Jim caminó hacia la puerta sacando su celular del pantalón hasta que una diminuta mano lo detuvo en su andar.

— ¿Pero qué pasara con mis juguetes y mis cosas?– increible en las cosas en las que puede pensar un niño.

— Descuida, te las traeran cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿si? ahora dejame hacer la llamada.

El niño lo soltó tomando la mochila y se sentó quietecito en su silla pensando en lo genial que sería que el profesor Jimmy fuera su nuevo papá.

— Seb, necesito que hagas un trabajito para mí– dijo Moriarty una vez fuera del salón, viendo como ya no había nadie a la vista.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajito Jim?– cuestionó la voz del otro lado del celular haciendo énfasis en la palabra "trabajito".

— Quiero tener un hijo. – Dijo James con naturalidad esperando que las neuronas de Sebastian lo entendieran.

—... ¿Quieres que secuestre un niño o es tu forma de pedirme que tengamos uno? Por que si es la segunda, ya te dije que soy hombre– la voz de Moran sonaba seria, pero a lo oidos de Moriarty había un deje de diversion.

— Más bien necesito que te desagas de los padres de un niño en especial–

— ¿Es un niño de tu clase? Maldición, habías dicho que no mezclarías los trabajos James.

— Tigre, los padres del niño son unos animales- Jim sonaba serio, pero sabía que había una pizca de dulzura en su voz por la mención del niño.

— ¡oh! Perdoname, pobre niño...- dijo Sebastian con tono ironico, —Jim, no puedes llorar por las desgracias de un simple niño, se le pasara.

— No te creas con el derecho de hablarme en ese tono o yo mismo me encargo de tí imbécil– resonó la voz de Moriarty por el celular con una voz completamente diferente, puesto que había molestia en ella.

— Bien...– se resignó Moran a modo de disculpa. — ¿Quién es el niño?

— John, John Watson.

— ¿El hijo del Sargento?

— Justo ese. Hoy se viene conmigo el chico, así que además de encargarte de los padres, quiero sus cosas en la casa. –

Y colgó.

A Jim Moriarty le molestaban un par de cosas. Y entre ellas estaba que sus subordinados no cumplieran inmediatamente con sus órdenes. Que era el caso de Sebastian casi siempre.

Sino fuera porque el bastardo que tenía por empleado fuera tan eficaz y su propia pareja, ya estaría muerto en algún lago o río.

Guardó su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo y entró al salón.

— ¿Listo?– sonrió el profesor a su alumno mientras el chico se paraba con energía.

—¡Si! ¡Listo profesor Jimmy!— dijo emocionado el rubio tomando la mano que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

— ¡Oh! Johnny boy, sientete libre de decirme papá si te gusta mas, así será de ahora en adelante.

Con la mano libre, el profesor Jimmy, tomó el pomo de la puerta del salón y la abrió para salir en camino a la vida con su nuevo y adorable hijo.


	2. Sherlock Wade

En una pequeña casa, en algún pueblo humilde, vivía una linda pareja la cual hace cuatro años tuvo un precioso niño.

Este niño en cuestión era un niño muy especial, empezando por su curioso nombre; Sherlock.

Sherlock era un niño muy listo desde que comenzó a hablar al año y medio perfectamente. A los dos años sabía identificar todas las comidas que su madre le daba y sabía de memoria el orden de los cultivos de campo de su padre.

Poco antes de cumplir los cuatro años, había nombrado a todas las abejas de las colmenas a 100 metros de su casa.

Veía cosas que a veces ni los adultos podían notar, detalles simples, como la cantidad de manchas al borde de un pantalón en las personas que cosechan, de qué cultivo eran las manchas y cuánto tiempo tenían las manchas por la textura. Cosas que sus padres nunca podrían notar.

Lo que si notaron fue cuando uno de los primos de la ciudad llegó de visita y le mostró a Sherlock lo que aprendía en el colegio. Y éste quedó más que maravillado.

Con esto, sus padres fueron a la ciudad a buscar alguna clase de apoyo para mandar a Sherlock a estudiar, pero en cuanto se enteraron de lo que el chico podía hacer quisieron verlo.

Muchas personas importantes de diferentes luegares fueron a conocer a Sherlock y sus asombrosas habilidades, mientras se esparcía el rumor del niño tan inteligente de 4 años.

Cosa que no tardo en llegar a un escritorio de alguna oficina de importancia mundial.

El hombre mejor conocido como la representación del gobierno británico, Mycroft Holmes, fue a ver a dicho muchacho para también maravillarse con él al conocerlo y descubrir que, efectivamente, sus habilidades eran increibles. Y peligrosas si no se orientaban correctamente.

Una noche en las que el padre de Sherlock salía por las calles a tomar aire contaminado de alguna ciudad en la que se encontraba con su familia, un auto negro se detuvo a su lado y un hombre con un traje de tres piezas bajo de el.

— Buenas noches señor Henry Wade. Por favor suba al auto, vengo a hablar con usted de su hijo.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?

El hombre tomó amablemente a Henry del brazo y lo hizo subirse al carro, éste no puso resistencia y subió.

— Permitame presentarme señor Wade, mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes, ocupo un puesto pequeño en el gobierno británico y necesitaba hablar con usted de su hijo. Por favor no se asuste.

El señor Wade no dejaba de ver a los lados dentro del auto, sintiendo como éste avanzaba sin alguna dirección aparente. Definitivamente todo le asustaba.

— Bien, probablemente este muy asustado, así que dejeme explicarle – comentó Mycroft al ver la cara de horror de la otra persona.

— Hace poco, cuando llegó a la ciudad me enteré de lo inteligente que es su muchacho, así que vine a verlo personalmente, y me comentaron que usted y su esposa vinieron a pedir ayuda para desarrollar la inteligencia de su hijo metiendolo a estudiar desde temprana edad. ¿Me equivoco?

Un poco más tranquilo, el pelinegro aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

— No, no se equivoca. Mi mujer y yo solo queremos lo mejor para Sherlock.

— No sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar esto, porque vengo a proponerle un trato.

Unas horas más tarde, el señor Henry regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba con su mujer e hijo, y se dispuso a hablar con Margareth, su esposa.

— Es una oportunidad única. Le darán todo lo que necesita, nada le faltaría.

— Pero Henry, es nuestro muchacho.

— Podremos verlo cuando queramos, así tendrá una mejor educación y crecerá como alguien importante ¿no te gustaría eso Maggie?

La mujer suspiró y miro alado de la habitación donde el pequeño dormía comodamente en la cama con algunos rizos negros pegados a su frente. Y asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Margareth y Henry se dispusieron a hablar con Sherlock acerca de su futuro y de que se iría por un tiempo a vivir a Londres con un señor que pagaría todos sus estudios y le daría una vida digna. Y a pesar de la corta edad de Sherlock lo comprendió a la perfección y pometió que escribiría cartas y estaría en contacto con ellos.

A las 2 de la tarde, luego de recoger las pocas maletas que había en el hotel, un precioso auto negro (como lo había identificado Sherlock) paso a recogerlos enfrente del edificio para llevarlos a una comida con el hombre de la noche anterior.

Una vez ya en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad (del mundo pudieron pensar Margareth y Henry), los esperaba un hombre a una mesa no muy distante.

— Es por este lado mamá, el hombre de allá es Mycroft. –dijo Sherlock adelantandose a deducir quién los habría invitado haciendo que dejaran de buscar al hombre pelirrojo con la mirada.

Henry en cuestión al observar lo señalado, notó efectivamente que se trataba de Mycroft y caminaron hacia él. Ya no podía sorprenderse más con las habilidades de Sherlock.

— Buenas tardes Herny, Margareth es un placer... Y tú debes ser Sherlock. – saludó Mycroft de lo más cortés para después agacharase a observar al pequeño.

— Por supuesto que lo soy y lo sabe. Por eso estamos aquí ¿no?– contesto el niño con ironía y sin mirar a los adultos se sentó en la mesa con un poco de trabajo.

— Sherlock disculpate por fav...

— No se moleste, es bien sabido que los genios poseen la virtud de ser ironicos y enfadarse con facilidad. –interrumpió Mycroft a la señora Wade para luego invitarlos a tomar asiento.

Los adultos terminaron de tomar asiento y rápidamente llegó un mesero a tomar su orden. Todos pidieron cosas sencillas y algo pequeño para Sherlock.

— Entonces, Sherlock, tus padres ya te hablaron de la propuesta que les hice, ¿no es así?

— Ese traje lo hace ver gordo. ¿Le gustan los dulces? ¿Toma té con pastel? A mi me gustan las galletas con té.

Margareth iba a replicar cuando el pelirrojo le hizo una seña de tener todo controlado. Sin contar el tic en su ojo por eso de haberlo llamado "gordo". Gordo

— Sí Sherlock, me gustan los pasteles y solo estoy un poco fuera de forma. Así también entonces se que tus padres te hablaron de vivir en Londres bajo mi tutoría.

— Sí, mis padres hablaron de eso, ¿podré hablar con ellos siempre que quiera, verdad?– preguntó curioso el pequeño moviendo sus pies insistentemente.

— Por supuesto, además,– dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los adultos del otro lado de la mesa,— se les enviará a ustedes una suma de dinero para solventar gastos que se les presenten.

Ambos padres se miraron confusos antes de ser atacados por el frente con algunas comidas deslumbrantes en sus mesas.

Todos comenzaron a comer mientras el pequeño de risos hablaba de sus abejas a Mycroft o las cosas que hacía. Parecía que le comenzaba a agradar.

La comida no duro mucho, puesto que Margareth y Henry tenían la necesidad de saber de cuánto dinero hablaban.

En el pueblo en el que vivían habían muchas carencias y ellos más que nadie querían vivir muy lejos de ahí. Pero cuando tuvieron a Sherlock los gastos incrementaron y trataron de afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible. Aúnque fuera difícil.

— Entonces, Mycroft, respecto al dinero que nos enviarían... – preguntó Henry tratando de pasar como una persona desinteresada mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su bebida.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto...

Mycroft revolvió su mano dentro de su saco hasta sacar un papel con una cantidad escrita en el.

— Claro, la cantidad es negociable una vez firmando los papeles.

Un hombre no muy lejos se acercó con un folder que entregó a Henry junto con el papel con la suma de dinero. Haíia muchos ceros ahí.

Los padres se quedaron observando la cantidad de dinero presentada. Puede que después de todo no fueran tan humildes.

Tan rápido como les entregaron bolígrafos firmaron los papeles de tutoría y otros que nisiquiera identificaron o se molestaron en leer.

E igual de rápido se despidieron de Sherlock con una gran sonrisa prometíendo visitarlo en Londres.

El pequeño solo se deprimió un poco ya que presentía que algo así ocurriría. No por nada era increiblemente listo.

— No vendrán a verme nunca. – aseguró el niño de solo cuatro años mirando hacía arriba con el rostro carente de emoción buscando la mirada de su ahora tutor.

— ¿Lo dices por la rápidez con la que se fueron?

— No. Olvidaron aquí sus maletas.

Ambos voltearon a ver las maletas a lado de la mesa. Y puede que Sherlock tuviera razón.

— No soy bueno consolando... Pero en casa tengo té y muchas galletas. Tu cuarto te gustará. – dijo el mayor poniendo una mano encima del hombro del otro y caminando hacía afuera por el auto.

No llegaron aún a la puerta cuando un celular en el bolsillo del gobierno británico comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente el pequeño metió la mano al bolsillo del mayor y sacó el celular leyendo el identificador de llamadas. Por que claro. Ya sabía leer.

— ¿Quién es Ga... Gavin Lestrade?

Más o menos.


	3. Harry Watson

Admito que soy una mala persona hasta apenas dejando una señal de vida. Prometo mejorar con mi redacción porque sé que falla un poco. (Mi ortografía aceptenla como es, hago mi mejor esfuerzo... No tengo word... Escribo en mi IPod—Johnny— ü... Lo siento :c)

Y como dato, ahora no tengo internet en mi casa, así que publico cuando tengo tiempo (y me robo el internet de alguien), pero que sepan que por más que tarde voy a terminarlo. Y siento que va para largo.

¡Ah! Por cierto... AMO su reviews... Me hacen sentir popular... Afkdhdkv (momoko-chaaaaan!)... Me encanta leer cuando la gente especula cosas... Así que como spoiler, CLARO que habrá Mystrade 3, amo a esos hombres juntos... Y obvio, MorMor a partes iguales. Tal vez en algún futuro Johnlock si ustedes lo piden c:

Por ahí alguien en un PM (?) me pidió un spin off HARD (ufff) de Jim y John de este fic (Algo así como un shotacon quiero creer), así que si estan de acuerdo con subir algo medio puerco quiero que me digan si debería hacerlo y como (que tan sucio *cjs*, si es con o non-con aja... étc) lo quieren. Obvio iría como one-shot y no tendría naaaaaaada que ver con la historia.

Además de que planeo hacer que nuestros pequeños crezcan (muahahaha!).

También lamento hacer un poco medios los capítulos, pero conforme avancen serán más largos.

Sin tanto más que dar señal de vida, disfruten el capítulo c:

3

— Tenemos un problema Jim.

La voz de Sebastian sonó molesta al otro lado de la linea.

Apenas había pasado medio día para James Moriarty y su nuevo y adorable hijo, al salir de la escuela fueron directamente a casa del mayor, Jim contaba que para cuando estuviera lista la comida Sebastian se hubiera encargado de los padres de John y estuviese en casa. Y supo que fue más rápido de lo que creyó cuando leyó el mensaje de:

"Trabajito listo. -S.M."

Lo que no entendió fue la llamada a los dos minutos después del mensaje.

— Como que un problema?– contestó el moreno ocultando el tic que iba a causarle la noticia del rubio al otro lado del celular.

Jim se encontraba en la cocina de su casa y en el desayunador estaba sentado un John en un banquito esperando un vaso de jugo que le ofreció su "padre". Así que el profesor Jim no podía ser James Moriarty enfente de él.

— La hermana de John está llegando a la casa.

James odia los inconvenientes en cualquier trabajo, pero este era uno de importancia.

— Es tu culpa por ser lento. – habló con voz acaramelada. La voz que más odiaba Sebastian cuando se trataba de trabajo. —Te lo dejo a tu criterio. Estoy ocupado tigre. Bye bye~

Jim colgó el celular y lo regresó a su bolsillo.

Cuando él y el pequeño rubio llegaron a casa, John se maravillo de lo bonita que era, se paseo por la sala y el amplio comedor, viendo todo lo que podía. Pero antes de poder subir a explorar más como el mayor le había permitido, su estomago rugió a modo de pedir comida; era tarde y no había desayunado bien.

El profesor le ofreció un jugo y un sandwich y lo hizó sentar en la barra para desayunar. Colgó sus llaves y sueter, mientras hacía lo mismo con la chamarra y mochila del pequeño.

Después de la llamada tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de jugo de arándano con moras para darselo al pequeño.

— ¿Te gusta el jugo Johnny boy?

John tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido manchando sus labios de un rojo intenso por la fruta del jugo.

— Sí, está muy rico.

Jim sonrió dulcemente y sacó de las alacenas y refrigeador los ingredientes para un emparedado para él y John.

— ¿Lo quieres con queso?

— Sí por favor– respondió con una sonrisa como escondiendo su emoción. A su parecer, el pequeño era educado en cuestión, seguramente por el trato de su ex-padre.

Que ya no está

Y ahora que recordaba a la hermana de John, Harriet, la había olvidado por completo. Confió en que Sebastian pudiera encargarse de ella. No que la matara, porque seguramente no lo haría a menos que fuera un encargo, pero Jim siempre había tenido una ligera debilidad hacía los niños. Solo cuando estos eran dulces y adorables como Johnny, de otra forma James Moriarty no sería el mejor asesor criminal del mundo el único. Así que seguramente la llevaría a perder o algo. No aquí.

Que ni se le ocurra.

Terminó de hacer el sandwich para darselo al pequeño y se apresuró a escribir un mensaje para Seb.

"Sebby, no quiero ver a la niña aquí.

-J.M. "

Guardó su celular y casi inmediatamente sonó el tono de mensaje. Volvió a sacarlo.

El mensaje no era de Sebastian. Era de Irene Adler. La Mujer

"Tengo las fotos del cliente. Quiero mi pago Jimmy. XXXO"

¡Perfecto!

James tenía listo su plan y antes de responder su mensaje, envió otro a Sebastian.

"¿Sabes qué? Manda a la niña como recompensa a la señorita Adler. Es hora que pague ese lindo celular que le enviamos. -J.M."

Y envió otro para Irene.

"No desesperes sexy. Va para allá tu premio. XOXO -J.M. "

Y antes de poder guardar el aparato, recibió uno de Moran.

"Excelente. En camino. -S.M. "

Terminó de hacer un segundo sandwich y tomó un banco para sentarse enfrente del rubio mientras lo veía comer alegremente. Parecía como sí desde siempre hubiera estado a su lado y lo hubiese visto crecer.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el sandwich Honey?

— Sí, está rico profesor.

— Ya te dije que me dijeras papá, Johnny.

— Esta bien... Papá.

Y el profesor Jim no pudo más que sentirse feliz al escuchar el apodo desde los labios del pequeño.

Mientras tanto, en una modesta casa en algún barrio cualquiera, una niña que no pasaba de los 15 años estaba en la puerta con una mochila al hombro mirando como un hombre que no conocía salía de su casa.

— ¿Qué?

— Pregunté... ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa?

Sebastian guardó el celular en su bolsillo de nuevo despúes de responder el mensaje de James. Tenía solo 2 segundos en su cabeza para pensar en la forma de llevar a la niña con Irene sin que pusiera resistencia. Maldito Jim.

La niña seguía esperando su respuesta, había llegado de la escuela que quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa, pero se había entretenido unos metros atrás para conversar con una amiga, justo en el momento en el que Moran notó a la pequeña Watson.

Sus 2 segundos pasaron.

— Harriet Watson ¿verdad? Soy el coronel Sebastian Moran.

— No me importa. – gruñó la chica— ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Me va a dejar pasar? ¿Esa no es una mochila de mi hermano? ¿Son sus cosas? ¿Dónde esta él?

La niña se cruzó de brazos y miró mal al coronel. Tenía preguntas. Y quería respuestas. Sebastian respiró profundo.

— Estoy aquí para informarle que sus padres han huido por manejo de información confidencial militar y estan siendo buscados. Su hermano John Watson fue reinstalado en otra casa. Y pasará lo mismo con usted. Deberá acompañ...

— ¿No debería llevar uniforme?

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos queriendo matar a la niña con la mirada y notó como ésta ladeaba la cabeza a modo de no entender. Ese día solo llevaba un pantalón sencillo negro de mezclilla, una camisa en cuello v y una chaqueta gastada marrón como sus botas. Pero llevaba sus placas.

Sebastian bajo la maleta y mochila de John al suelo y un pequeño bolso con su pistola y silenciador que dejó a lado de estos, se quitó en collar con las placas y se lo extendió a la niña.

— Fue un imprevisto. No podía arriesgarme a que tú y tu hermano pasaran algún peligro. Me mandaron de inmediato.

Harriet se quedó absorta mirando las pequeñas placas. Había información básica en ellas, pero en cuanto lleyó "Coronel Sebastian Moran" creyó lo que el hombre decía.

— Entonces... ¿En dónde estaré yo? ¿No voy a quedarme con John verdad?– dijo Harry con cara de fastidio. Lo último que deseaba era que su hermano llorara y ella tuviera que estar ahí.

— No. Usted estará con una adorable mujer. Le agradará.

Moran tomó las cosas que dejó en el suelo para meterlas al auto que tenía para sus trabajos con James cuando no podía usar la motocicleta. Volteó a ver a la niña pensativa.

— Ve por tus cosas rápido.

Harry entró rápidamente a la casa, Moran se había deshecho de los cuerpos desde hace un rato y no iba a encontrarlos cerca.

Sebastian esperó a la niña en el auto y cuando ella cerró la puerta vió la maleta improvisada de la chica antes de subir a uno de los asientos traseros.

— Ya estoy lista.

— Bien. Vamos para allá.

Sebastian comenzó a conducir camino a Belgravia y no hicieron de camino más de 50 metros cuando escucho la voz femenina.

— La mujer con la que viviré... ¿Qué edad tiene?

Esa pregunta tomó de sorpresa al adulto y la miró por el retrovisor.

— No lo sé. Pero parece joven y es una mujer... Atractiva. – dijo Seb sin una pizca de encanto en ello. Moriarty le parecia mil veces mejor que cualquier mujer u hombre.

Y simplemente la joven Harriet Watson se sonrojó.

Después de la merienda, Jim paseó por toda la casa mostrandole cada habitación al pequeño y enseñandole la que sería suya. La cuarta habitación más grande de la mansión.

— ¿Todo esto será mio?– dijo John con asombro al ver el enorme cuarto, la enorme cama y la televisión más grande que hubiera visto.

— ¡Por supuesto!, no tardan en traer tus cosas para que te instales y lo que necesites lo compraremos mañana, ¿te parece?– contestó el profesor recargado en el marco de la puerta. Sabía que esa sería la mejor habitación para John.

— Es muy grande y bonita. Gracias papá Jim.

Y John corrió a abrazar al mayor hasta que sus piernas quedaron colgando.

La tarde paso rápido con Jim y John haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que querría el pequeño en su habitación (vacía por cierto) mientras cocinaban algún guiso sencillo para la comida.

Más tarde la puerta de la entrada anunció la llegada de Sebastian Moran a la casa. SU casa.

— Hey Jim, estoy en casa. – gritó desde la entrada pasando por la sala dejando las maletas en uno de los sillones.

— En la cocina. – contestó a lo lejos el profesor.

Jim vió entrar a Sebastian a la cocina y con una mirada hizo que se acercara a saludar al Watson.

— ¿Tú debes ser John verdad? Soy Sebastian, mucho gusto.

John miró al militar con un poco de susto pese a su amistoso saludo, su cara era seria y tenía una cicatriz inquietante en su rostro.

— No tengas miedo sweetie, Bastian es un chico bueno, no te hará daño, el vive aquí conmigo. A él también lo puedes llamar papá.

— Esta bien si desconfias John, siempre toma tiempo confiar en alguien. ¿Es por la cicatriz?

El pequeño observaba al rubio sin emitir sonido alguno pero asintió a la pregunta del otro. Moran se acercó un poco más al pequeño para dejar su rostro al alcance de sus manos.

— Puedes tocarla.

Y el pequeño acercó sus manos. Se sentía aspera y diferente a alguna otra parte de su cara, pero se sentía bien de alguna forma.

— ¿Te duele?– preguntó el pequeño

— No.

Sebastian quitó las manos del niño cuidadosamente y observó a Jim tomando platos para comer.

Una vez en la mesa los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio. Esa semana prometía ser tranquila, el trabajo no iba a ser tan pesado como en otros momentos los asesores criminales en Londres toman descansos, así que podían dedicarse a John por completo. Lo que ahora debían contemplar es como utilizar a John en sus futuros planes e ir acostumbrandolo. Talvez en un futuro John pudiera colaborar mejor.

— Johnny querido, ¿Te está gustando vivir aquí?

El pequeño Watson dejó de comer para ver a los mayores. Se sentía el ambiente mucho más tranquilo que el de esta mañana. De verdad comenzaba a sentirse feliz en ese lugar.

— Sí– contestó tímidamente.

— Entonces qué te parece si mañana hacemos papeleo para que te quedes a vivir aquí por siempre. – sonrió ligeramente el criminal.

— ... ¿Enserio puedo quedarme?... ¿Ya... Ya no volveré a ver a mis padres jamás, verdad?... No quiero estar cerca de ellos nunca...

Sebastian dejó de comer y miró a James que sonreía hacía el niño, era obvio que eso ponía feliz al criminal asesor.

— ¡Claro que puedes quedarte! Nada me...– y miró de reojo a Seb que hizo un asentimiento. Después de todo el pequeño Watson le comenzaba a agradar al coronel. —... nos haría muy felices a Sebastian y a mí.

El pequeño John Watson sonrió. Nunca se iba a sentir tan feliz como lo fue en ese momento.

Por lo menos no hasta que entendió algo que le ocurrió una tarde en la que se perdió.

... Cosa que ocurrió casi un año después.


	4. Compras

Esta soy yo teniendo internet para actualizar :D

Gracias por lo reviews y PMs, siempre me pone feliz leerlos. Son unos pastelitos de amor, juro que me enamoran con sus palabras dulces y esos comentarios largos que me sacan sonrisas y me hacen girar ~

Eventualmente comenzaré a poner lemon(?) y explicaciones más largas de a dónde va este fic.

Un dato importante:

Tal vez no quede muy claro en estos capitulos, pero John es 2 años más grande que Sherlock, así que cuando Mycroft adopta a nuestro Sherly, Johnny boy tiene ya un año viviendo con Jimmy y Basty.

Más adelante comenzaré con capítulos más largos y actualizaciones más prontas. Gracias por esperar pacientemente y seguir comentando cosas que me derriten ~

Los amo a todos y tal vez más adelante pueda contestarles a cada quien sus preciosos reviews por capítulo.

Besos sabor a chocolate.

Atte: Johnny.

4

— Así que tú eres el famoso Sherlock... Un placer, pequeño, yo soy Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft Holmes y Sherlock llegaron muy rápido a Londres gracias al transporte privado del mayor (un beneficio por ser parte del gobierno), al recibir la llamada del detective inspector de Scotland Yard, supo que era solicitado para revisar unos papeles que había encargado personalmente al DI, y fueron directamente a verlo a su oficina.

— ¿Tú fuiste él que llamó a Mycroft? ¿No eres Gavin?

Sherlock al llegar a Scotland fue acosado con las miradas de la mayoría de las mujeres ahí, realmente su aspecto causaba ternura, su piel era sumamente pálida pese a haber vivido en un campo y lo hacía más notorio su negro cabello en que arrebolaban algunos rizos, sin contar sus preciosos ojos azul profundo. Se sentía un poco incomodo pero supo aguantar su sonrojo. Quería salir lo más rápido de allí que pudiera.

— No, no, es Gregory, pero me gusta más cuando me dicen Greg. Myc, puedes tomar los papeles, son estos. – Lestrade tomó un folder con muchas hojas y se lo entregó al Holmes.

El pelirrojo y el niño tomaron asiento frente al escritorio bajo la atenta mirada del peligris que tomaba un poco de su café de la mañana.

La mirada de Sherlock viajó por toda la estancia hasta que miró con atención lo que se hallaba en el escritorio. Había una lámpara negra muy bonita, una cosa cuadrada que nunca había visto (pero igual le gustaba), una caja seguramente vacía que antes debió haber contenido un pastel y muchos, pero muchos papeles.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos papeles aquí?– preguntó Sherlock mirando a Lestrade.

— Porque son papeles que Mycroft me hizo sacar de archiveros de otros lugares y traerlos hasta mi oficina. – comentó irritado el detective. De verdad le tomó tiempo encontrar todos los papeles que el pelirrojo le pidió.

Mycroft levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el DI.

— Igual es tu trabajo Gregory.

El peligris viró los ojos ante la mirada del menor y luego le sonrió cansadamente.

— Señor Detective Inspector, ¿desde cuándo conoce a Mycroft?

Greg frunció el ceño y miró al otro para buscar una explicación. El mayor Holmes solo seguía leyendo los informes.

— Desde hace... Algunos años, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?...– tomó de nuevo su café y dio un gran sorbo. Ya estaba helado. Tal vez después pediría otro a la sargento Donovan.

— ... ¿Entonces te besas con él?– preguntó con extrañeza el niño mirando con duda al adulto.

Tan rápido como la pregunta fue pronunciada, Greg trató de no ahogarse con el trago de café y observó como había una sorpresa mal disimulada en el hombre de hielo. Sherlock apenas tenía 4 años, seguramente no tenía la idea correcta de lo que sus palabras pudiesen significar.

— ¿Qué te hace suponer eso, Sherlock? Ambos somos hombres.

No es que realmente a Lestrade le importara lo que dijese un niño, pero pensó que la platica podrían tenerla en la cena al llegar a casa.

— Eso ya lo sé. Una vez el tío Bob y un amigo suyo se besaron y cuando pregunté por qué hacían eso, dijeron que es lo que hace la gente que se conoce de mucho tiempo y tienen cosas que comparten.

Mycroft y Lestrade se miraron entre ellos. Por lo menos Greg aún no entendía.

El niño cruzó los brazos y miró la mano izquierda de Greg.

— Tú – señaló el menor al inspector. — tienes un anillo igual a el que tiene Mycroft en su bolsillo derecho donde guarda su celular... Eso – señaló a la caja de pastel. — es una caja igual a la que se comió Mycroft en el avión, se ve que fue de hace dos días en la mañana, seguramente él te la dio...

—... Dijiste que ya no comerías más pasteles...– interrumpió Lestrade en voz baja observando a Holmes con los ojos entrecerrados.

—... Prometiste limpiar tu oficina... ¿Debería ir a ver la casa Gregory...? – contestó irritado Mycroft cerrando el folder que tenía en mano.

— ... Entonces sí se besan. – comentó Sherlock mirando a ambos hombres.

— ¡Mycroft!– Greg señaló al menor y miró hacía el pelirrojo que no le decía nada al niño. Ese no había sido un dia muy agradable y no necesitaba a un niño molestandolo sobre su relación.

Mycroft respiró profundamente y observó cómo Sherlock movía los pies que volaban en donde se había sentado. Debían hacer algunas cosas antes de llegar a casa.

— Sherlock, debemos irnos, pasaremos a una tienda a comprar ropa para ti y lo que sea que quieras. Hablaremos mas tarde en la cena. Vámonos.

El político se levantó de su asiento y tomó otros tantos papeles del escritorio y los metió al folder en su mano.

—... También me prometiste galletas y té. – dijo el pequeño genio levantandose al igual que el mayor.

— Sí, claro, claro, compraré lo que quieras, vámonos ahora. Gregory, me llevare estos documentos y los discutiremos por la noche.– tomó del hombro al menor y lo guió por la puerta — Por aquí, despídete Sherlock.

— Fue un gusto conocerte Graham Lestrade. – extendió la pequeña mano hacia el DI e hizo una cara seria. Era un niño muy curiosamente educado cuando quería.

— Es Gre... Olvídalo, llámame Lestrade. – dijo el peligris tomando la mano ofrecida.

— Por supuesto Lestrade. Hasta luego.

El gobierno y el genio salieron rápido del edificio de Scotland Yard y subieron al auto negro que ya los esperaba. Según los planes de Mycroft, irían a comprar ropa para Sherlock, algo que le gustara y luego a casa. No había trabajo, el gobierno británico podía cuidarse solo por hoy.

—Sherlock, ¿es ese el celular de Gregory? ¿Cuándo lo tomaste?

En algún momento en el camino el pelirrojo observó las manos del niño moviendo el aparato. Estaba inquieto desde que subieron al auto y no dejaba de subir y bajar las ventanas y removerse en el asiento. Al final se quedó quieto y con la ventana abajo.

— Sí, me gusta. Ahora es mío.

— Ese es su celular, no puedes tomarlo.

— Pero sí ya lo hice.

Sherlock no comprendía por qué no podía tomar lo que le gustase, siempre lo hacia y nadie le decía nada.

— Me refiero a que no es correcto. Si quieres uno te lo compraré. Te daré lo que pidas, pero asegurate de pedirlo y no tomarlo simplemente.

— ¿Enserio?– Sherlock se emocionó mirando hacia Mycroft y soltó el aparato al escucharlo. — ¡Sí, Es navidad!

Y el celular salió volando por la ventana. Por eso siempre iban cerradas.

— Sherl... ¡El celul...! – Respiró profundo. Es un niño —Olvídalo. Compraremos uno para él también.

El camino hacia las tiendas fue mucho más corto de lo que Sherlock lo hizo en el carro haciendo plática de las cosas que conocía. Mycroft le hacía preguntas acerca de cómo era su vida antes y el pequeño le respondía todo de la manera casi más amable que era capaz. Por supuesto que el gobierno británico ya conocía la condición de sociópata que el niño tenía, así que ya sabía que precauciones tomaría. Tal vez solo debería comentarle ese detalle a Lestrade y a quién trate con él. Tampoco quería que a quien sea le diera por quererlo matar al hacer comentarios no propios. Debía protejerlo.

— Ese abrigo me gusta.

Mycroft volteó al ver a la vitrina que señalaba Sherlock, en cuestión el abrigo era lindo y el corte estaba bien.

— ¿Te gustan los piratas Sherlock?

— Sí, yo tenía mi propio barco era así de grande.

— ¿Un barco?

— Bueno, en realidad solo era un árbol pero era muy grande y allí estaba mi colmena favorita.

— Bien. Entonces compremos ese abrigo para el capitán Sherlock.

El niño sonrió y entró rápidamente a la tienda para ir por el abrigo que estaba en la vitrina.

Habría que enseñarle algunas cosas a Sherlock Wade.

Más tarde en una tienda de juguetes, después de comprar ropa...

— Mycroft, Mycroft, ¿ya viste lo grande que es ese barco? Lo quiero.

— Tómalo. ¿Hay algún otro jueguete que te guste? Ve y busca.

Mycroft se sento cerca de la puerta de la jugueteria mientras veía a Sherlock correr por los pasillos de la enorme estancia. Al final de cuentas siempre terminan agradandole los niños por más pedantes que estos sean.

Sherlock caminaba observando todas las cosas coloridas del lugar, no había nada en particular que llamara su atención tanto como aquel barco Tal vez sí busco algo de piratas Mycroft me lo compre.

Ahora que se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos se permitió procesar por todo lo que había pasado en esas 24 horas.

Tenía mucho sueño, puesto que por el cambio de horario se sentía diferente. Y con respecto a sus padres se sentía molesto y triste, desde un principio se hizo a la idea de que sería vendido al mejor postor cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente inteligente llegaba a lugares altos en la sociedad (y supo que él era uno de ellos), y el afán de sus padres en incluirlo a ese estilo de vida era apremiante puesto que lo lograron en muy poco tiempo. Debía admitir que Mycroft Holmes era una excelente persona y le agradaba realmente, parecía muy importante todo lo que hacía y comenzaba a admirarlo.

Sonrió y se sintió feliz en ese momento con su vida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?– preguntó un adolescente picando el hombro de Sherlock. Al parecer había mantenido por tanto tiempo sus ojos cerrados que no había notado que estaba en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres?– contestó el pelinegro, le molestaba que le hablaran insistentemente.

— Hola, – sonrió el extraño — Me llamo Mike Stanford, te veías concentrado en algo y pense que te sentías mal...

— Estoy bien – contestó y siguió mirando los escaparates sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿Buscas algo en especial? Trabajo aquí y ayudó a la gente a encontrar lo que necesita.

Sherlock observó a Mike; era un poco gordito y parecía agradable.

— Solo veo si algo me interesa.

— ¿Tienes algún gusto en particular? Eso siempre ayuda a encontrar lo que quieres. Y parece que te gustan los piratas.

El pequeño Wade frunció el ceño y se observó a sí mismo. Nada en el decía que le gustaran los piratas. Aunque fuera correcta su observación.

— Te vi por allá tomando un barco pirata y en aquel pasillo me parece que hay trajes de pirata y armas para ellos.

El chico señaló hacia dos pasillos más lejos y después de que vio a Sherlock caminar hacia donde le indicó le pareció apropiado alejarse.

En el pasillo habían todo tipo de accesorios como armas además de las tradicionales espadas. Por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención todas esas armas. Había visto alguna vez en una pelicula como utilizaban ese tipo de cosas así que le daba temor tomar alguna. Podría lastimarse.

— ¿Quieres que te alcance la espada?

Wade volteó a ver al niño detras suyo, al parecer mantuvo la mirada arriba donde estaban las espadas de pirata.

— Sí

El niño apenas más alto que Sherlock alcanzó la espada y se la entregó y luego se fue del pasillo.

— Solo encontré estas cosas más.

Sherlock se acercó con los brazos llenos de cosas hacia donde estaba Mycroft, apenas podía con los juguetes.

— Me alegro, vamos a pagarlos y vayamos a casa.

El barco, la espada, el sombrero de pirata, el peluche de abeja, dos pistolas, una pelota y un oso de peluche vestido de pirata, fueron pagados por la tarjeta de crédito del gobierno británico y fueron llevados al auto acompañando las demás bolsas de compras.

Al llegar a la casa, el chofer y un señor que salió de la misma fueron a recibir las compras de Holmes y Wade para hacerlos entrar a la casa. Mansión le gusto más a Sherlock.

Todo era enorme y le encanto.

Mycroft esperó a encontrarse solo con Sherlock para mostrarle cuidadosamente todas las habitaciones de la casa, advirtiendole de algunas a las que no podía entrar, para terminar el recorrido con su habitación.

La habitación era inmensa y estaba decorada en tonos azules que a Sherlock le gustaron; desde la cama hasta la alfombra, todo combinaba perfectamente.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí. Gracias Mycroft.

Después de llevar las cosas compradas al cuarto del menor en la planta alta, bajaron a cenar, pues Greg no tardaba en llegar.

— ¿Entonces Lestrade vive aquí contigo?

— Con nosotros. Y sí.

Es mi pareja Sherlock.

En ese momento sentado en aquel sillón, Sherlock no comprendió muy bien a lo que Mycroft se refería, pero supuso que sería algo así como que si ahora iba a vivir con ellos y sus padres no lo querían, entonces Mycroft seria su papá. Y Lestrade su mamá. O algo parecido.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Greg entrara a la casa dejando su chaqueta y se dirigió a la sala donde seguramente estarían Mycroft y Sherlock.

— Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue con las compras?

— Muy bien Gregory, Sherlock encontró cosas de su agrado y ya están en su cuarto.

La cena transcurrió con una tranquilidad pasable y sin comentarios, Sherlock tenía el hambre suficiente como para no hablar en todo ese rato y terminó rápido de cenar.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte pillama y lavas tus dientes Sherlock? Ya es hora de dormir.

— Bien. Ya vengo.

Sherlock subió las escaleras y se perdió en su cuarto mientras los adultos se quedaban en la mesa.

— Terminé de revisar los documentos, estan todos en orden, aunque no encontre nada en los informes que los relacione entre sí, pero estoy seguro que todos fueron actos cometidos por la persona que estamos buscando.

— Myc, esta persona es demasiado, no importa lo que hagamos pero no damos con él. Crímenes parecidos que hemos resuelto solo nos llevan a testimonios de personas que afirman ser solo contratados. Hay gente que comete crímenes que no tienen ni un solo expediente de haber cometido crimen en su vida, y de un día para otro son asesinos a sueldo.

— Lo que podemos hacer en estos casos es revisar minuciosamente los expedientes y cada asesinato. Así que revisemos todos los que vayan apareciendo. Tenemos que encontrar a ese hombre.

— Esta bien. Traeré los documentos que salgan por día.

— ¿Qué es un asesinato?

Sherlock estaba en la entrada del comedor con su pillama puesta. Había sido rápido porque sabía que le darían su regalo especial. Lo vio justo antes de entrar al auto al terminar las compras.

— Sherlock, no es correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

— Y son cosas de mayores. – contestó Greg.

— ¿Asesinato no es cuando una persona mata a otra?

Mycroft y Greg se miraron entre sí, ambos sabían que la razón por la que Sherlock había captado la atención del pelirrojo era porque sabía que tenía poderes de deducción increibles y nada comunes. Su poder de observación era casi tan asombroso como el de un digno Holmes. Así que eventualmente comenzarían a introducirlo en el mundo en que se encontraban salvando al mundo.

—Sí Sherlock, eso es un asesinato. Y eso es algo muy malo. Nosotros nos encargamos de buscar a la gente que hace ese tipo de cosas y hacer que no continúe ocurriendo.

El pequeño Wade sonrió ante la respuesta. Sonaba como si fuera alguna clase de ángel peleando por el bien del mundo y eso le gustó.

— ¿No deberías de ir a dormir ya?– preguntó el detective inspector.

— Mycroft va regalarme algo.

Mycroft sonrió y fue a la sala para volver rápidamente al comedor con dos cajas en mano.

— Ten Sherlock, espero que te sientas comodo en esta casa y que cualquier cosa puedes decirmela. Mañana te enseñare a usarlo.

Sherlock tomó el paquete casi arrebatandoselo y se sentó rápido a la mesa a abrir la caja. Ya sabía que era su celular, pero quería verlo rapido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el nuevo celular de Sherlock, Gregory.

— Me gusta. Buenas noches Mycroft, buenas noches Gavin.

El niño tomó la caja y se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a los adultos en la mesa con otra caja en ella.

— Lo que me recuerda... En la tarde quería mandarte un mensaje para avisarte a que hora llegaba, pero no encontre mi celular, creo que lo perdí.

Holmes sonrió y deslizó la caja frente a Lestrade.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Evidentemente.

Greg abrió la caja y encontró un celular exactamente igual al suyo. Lo prendió y tenía todos sus datos. Pero no era el suyo. Notablemente era más nuevo.

— ¿Por qu...

— Sherlock robó el tuyo en tu oficina y por error lo lanzó por la ventana.

— ...¿quién tira por error un celular?

— Es un niño, Gregory.

Lestrade sonrió. A fin de cuentas los niños no estaban tan mal para el.

•-•-•

— ¿Encontraste el juguete que querías John?

— Sí señor, ahora podremos jugar a los disparos juntos.

— John, ya te he dicho que me digas Sebastian. O de otra forma.

— Esta bien... Sebastian.


End file.
